Wyatt Halliwell
Full Name Wyatt Matthew Halliwell Birthday 2002 Family Mother: Piper Halliwell Father: Leo Wyatt Siblings: Christopher Halliwell & Melinda Halliwell Familiar Ben Charges Fear(s) Turning Evil Twice Blessed Child The Twice Blessed Child is an ancient prophecy describing the birth of a child holding great magical power and wisdom. If nurtured properly, the child would become a savior of the world; but if he falls under the influence of evil, he will become the world's ultimate destroyer. The Hexed Ones/The power of Nine The Hexed Ones are cousins of nine witches who descend from the Warren line of witches. They are the offspring of the most powerful witches ever to walk the Earth (The Charmed Ones). They are dedicated to protecting innocents and ridding the world of evil. Each Hexed One has one specific power inherited from their ancestor, Melinda Warren; one has the power to move things with her mind, one can freeze time, and one can see into the past, present, and future and they have many others of their parents and other Warren powers. The magical bond between these cousins is known as The Power of Nine, and is said to be the second strongest form of magic in the world. It is represented by the ancient symbol called the Pentagram. Powers Basic Powers *Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. *Scrying: The ability to locate person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. Whitelighter Powers: *Orbing: The ability to teleport through the use of orbs. *Hovering: The ability to rise a few feet in the air, with or without orbs. *Glamouring: The ability to change one's appearance to look like another human being. *Healing: The ability to heal physical wounds and different injuries. *Photokinesis: The ability to create and manipulate light and orbs. *Thermokinesis: The ability to mentally control and manipulate heat. *Mind Manipulation: The ability to enter one's mind via telepathic charge connection. *Sensing: The ability to locate and find their charges. *Cloaking: The ability to hide yourself or others from magical detection. Limited to charges. *High Resistance: The power to be resistant to potentially lethal powers. *Reconstitution: The ability to reform the body after it was destroyed. *Regeneration: The ability to instantly heal oneself after being injured. *Immortality: The ability to have an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. *Omnilingualism: The ability to understand, speak, and read any language without training in it. Limited to the language of their charges. Active Witch Powers *Projection: The ability to manipulate reality. It is channeled through imagination, high levels of emotions, and the will to make things happen. (2004) *Telekinesis: The ability to move things with the power of one's mind alone. His evil future version was also able to crush objects and powers. (2002) *Telekinetic Orbing: The ability to transport things through orbs with the power of one's mind alone. (2002) *Remote Orbing: The ability to orb another individual to another location without orbing oneself. Wyatt once used this power to orb baby Chris away.(2002) *Orb Shield: The ability to create a protective Force Field of translucent blue energy that rendered himself or the ones he wished to protect safe from harm.(2002) Other Powers *High Resistance: The ability to be highly resistant to magical and physical attacks and survive otherwise lethal attacks. Powers accessed through Projection *Combustive Orbing: The ability to channel orbs through an object, causing them to explode. (2004) *Pyrokinesis: The ability to create and manipulate fire with one's mind. (2014) *Energy Waves: The ability to release a destructive wave of energy capable of vanquishing or destroying multiple targets. Future power. (2021) *Power Negation: The ability to cancel out the powers of others. This power is yet to be developed. (2012) *Shrinking: The ability to reduce the size of objects and beings. (2005) *Voice Manipulation: The ability to manipulate one's voice. This power is yet to be developed. (2022) *Power Swapping: The ability to swap the powers of two individuals. (2004) *Summoning: The ability to transport a being to the users presence no matter where they are. (2019) *Conjuration: The ability to conjure things from different places, Wyatt used this to conjure a dragon out of the television. (2004) *Excalibur Being the true heir to the legendary sword Excalibur, Wyatt is one of the only two people in the world that can wield the sword, with the other person being his mother as the Lady of the Lake. Wyatt has used the sword to telekinetically stab Mordaunt, who stole the sword and attempted to kill Wyatt. Since Wyatt was only a toddler when his family learned about his status as the heir to Excalibur, his mother decided that he had to wait until he was at least eighteen before he could use it. However, his ability to wield the sword was later absolved when the Angels of Destiny removed all future callings and destinies attached to any of the Charmed Ones' children. When in possession of Excalibur as its true heir, Wyatt would gain the abilities of Calling, Immunity to potions and Invincibility. Photos of Wyatt Halliwell 798px-Wyatt_DTMD.jpg|Baby Wyatt born wajett.jpg|Baby Wyatt 6x06-Piper-Wyatt.jpg|Wyatt & Piper 8x22-Forever-Charmed-chris-and-wyatt-halliwell-27632402-1056-800.jpg|Baby Wyatt & Chris WyattShield.jpg|Wyatt's force field WyattPhotokinesis.jpg|Wyatt using his powers WyattBowl.jpg|Wyatt using telekinesis orbing Wyatt_tk_orbs_excalibur_2.JPG|Wyatt using excalibur Category:Warren Witch Category:Whitelighter Category:Whitelighter-Witch Category:Projection Category:Telekinesis Orbing Category:Telekinesis Category:Orbing Category:Conjuration Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Combustive Orbing